In Heaven
by Yoshizawa Sayuri
Summary: "Kuberikan itu untukmu sebagai pengingat. Umm, aku harap siapapun yang akan lebih dahulu meninggalkan tempat ini, kau masih akan terus mengingatku lewat itu."


**A DBSK's Fanfiction**

**In Heaven **** Yoshizawa Sayuri**

**Credit by Yoshizawa Sayuri**

**Cast by DBSK**

_**Chapter 1**_

Pada penghujung tahun seperti saat ini, biasanya orang-orang sedang sibuk melewatkan hari-hari mereka dengan bertamasya atau melakukan hal-hal yang menyenangkan lainnya bersama keluarga dan orang tercinta. Sayang, hal tersebut tidaklah berlaku untuk namja kecil berusia sekitar 12 tahun, berwajah cantik yang sekarang sedang duduk termenung di atas sebuah tempat tidur berwarna putih bersih. Wajah cantiknya menatap kosong hamparan salju yang terlihat di sepanjang arah pandangnya, sambil sesekali dia mengusap-usapkan jari-jari mungilnya membentuk beberapa kata, atau lebih tepat disebut harapannya.

"Joongie! Lihat, Umma membawa permen kesukaanmu." ucap seorang wanita dewasa seraya memasuki tempat yang berupa sebuah kamar tempat namja kecil bernama Kim Jaejoong itu berada.

"Umma, ini salju ketiga Joongie di sini ya?" tanya namja kecil tadi tanpa berbalik melihat Umma-nya.

Sesaat wajah wanita cantik itu berubah murung. Namun, segera dia menggantinya dengan senyuman yang teduh serta menenangkan.

"Joongie, kau ingat kan apa kata dokter kemarin? Kalau Joongie sembuh, Joongie bisa main lagi di luar." ucap wanita itu seraya mengelus puncak kepala namja kecil tadi.

"Tapi kapan, Umma? Joongie bosan duduk seperti ini. rasanya lama sekali Joongie tidak pulang ke rumah, tidak main dengan teman-teman Joongie, tidak ke sekolah, aah.. dan tidak melakukan banyak hal lagi, Umma. Joongie bosan." ucap namja kecil tadi berbalik menatap Umma-nya seraya mengecrutkan bibir mungilnya.

Wanita berparas cantik itu-pun terdiam mendengar ucapan namja berusia dua belas tahun di hadapannya itu.

"Umma rasa Joongie sudah sehat kok, Joongie sudah bisa membaca, menulis dan bermain bersama Umma kan di sini? Cuma Joongie harus meyakinkan dokter juga kalau Joongie sudah sehat." ucap wanita itu seraya tersenyum getir. Pahit rasanya melihat putranya tidak dapat melalui masa kecil layaknya anak kecil seusianya.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan yang sedang mereka tempati diketuk oleh seseorang diluar sana. Saat terbuka, terlihat seorang namja kecil yang amat rupawan duduk di atas kursi roda dengan tangan kiri dibalut perban, sedang didorong suster memasuki ruangan. Seorang wanita dewasa dan pria dewasa mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Joongie! Suster membawakan teman untuk Joongie main di sini." ucap suster yang membawa anak tadi, dengan ramah.

"Annyeong! Yunnie imnida!" ucap namja kecil di atas kursi roda tadi sembari memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya yang rapi dan bergingsul.

"Joongie imnida." Jaejoong membalas ucapan namja kecil tadi seraya tersenyum manis.

"Tuh, Joongie sekarang punya teman. Jangan sedih lagi ya, sayang." ucap umma Joongie penuh kasih sayang.

"Iya, Umma. Joongie akan sering ke tempat Yunnie." ucap Jaejoong antusias.

DongBangShinKi

"Yunnie, lihat! Umma barusaja membelikanku permen. Banyak sekali! Aku ingin membaginya beberapa dengan Yunnie." ucap seorang namja kecil dihadapan namja lain yang bernama Yunho. Terlihat di kepalan tangan kanannya terdapat beberapa biji permen aneka rasa. Namja tadi menyodorkan tangan kanannya ke arah namja bernama Yunho tadi.

"Mian, Joongie. Tapi Umma melarangku untuk memakan permen. Kata Umma, gigiku akan cepat rusak jika aku terlalu banyak memakan makanan manis." jawab namja bernama Yunho kepada namja cantik bernama Jaejoong dihadapannya. Wajahnya menyiratkan penyesalan yang teramat sangat. Sesaat wajah Jaejoong menyiratkan kekecewaan, namun saat menyadari raut wajah Yunho di hadapannya, senyum kembali terkembang di bibir mungilnya.

"Hum." Jaejoong mengangguk mantap, "Aku mengerti Yunnie. Kalau begitu jangan salahkan aku kalau aku memakannya sendirian di hadapanmu ya? Hahahaha." Jaejoong tertawa manis.

Yunho yang berada di hadapannya untuk sesaat tercengang melihat senyum manis namja berwajah cantik dihadapannya. Namun sesaat kemudian tawa kembali terdengar dari bibir mungil keduanya.

"Umm, Yunnie. Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tiba-tiba Jaejoong menghentikan tawanya. Untuk beberapa saat wajah Yunho menyiratkan kekagetan, namun segera kembali tenang.

"Ya?" responnya singkat seraya menanti lanjutan ucapan Jaejoong.

"Umm, ngomong-ngomong kenapa Yunnie di sini? Yunnie sakit?" raut wajah Jaejoong berubah seketika menjadi sedih seraya menatap lekat ke arah Yunho di hadapannya, mencoba mencari tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan yang mengenang di kepalanya.

"Joongie penasaran?" Jaejoong mengangguk mantap. "Tapi aku juga tidak tahu, Joongie. Umma tidak memberitahuku mengapa aku dibawa kemari, yang aku rasakan aku sehat-sehat saja kok. Mungkin karena waktu itu aku tenggelam saat sedang belajar berenang. Hahahaha…" Yunho tertawa lebar di sela penjelasannya, membuat Jaejoong semakin mengerutkan keningnya.

"Oh, aku mengerti. Kalau begitu Yunnie sama denganku. Aku juga sehat, hanya saja Dokter masih melarangku untuk pulang." Jaejoong mengecrutkan pipinya.

Sekilas, hanya sekilas Yunho, Jung Yunho dengan sengaja menempelkan bibir mungilnya ke bibir merah Jaejoong. Mata Jaejoong sukses membulat sempurna menyadari hal yang barusaja dilakukan oleh Yunho kepadanya. Dengan wajah merah padam, Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jaejoong.

"Kuberikan itu untukmu sebagai pengingat. Umm, aku harap siapapun yang akan lebih dahulu meninggalkan tempat ini, kau masih akan terus mengingatku lewat itu." ucap Yunho seolah-oleh dirinya telah dewasa. Jaejoong hanya mampu mencerna perlahan ucapan Yunho. Harapannya mengatakan jika dia tak ingin keluar dari rumah sakit selamanya, agar tidak berpisah dengan Yunho.

DongBangShinKi

_**Skip Time**_

Salju akhir tahun pada malam Natal Korea hari ini turun dengan lebatnya. Yah, meskipun tidak sampai menimbulkan badai salju atau apalah itu tetapi cukup untuk melumpuhkan Kota Seoul dari segala aktivitasnya. Di cuaca yang dingin seperti ini terlihat seorang namja sedang menerawang kosong ke arah jalanan bersalju sepanjang arah matanya, sembari jari-jari lentiknya menuliskan beberapa kata di kaca jendela kamarnya yang berembun.

"Joongie melamun lagi?" tanya seorang wanita paruh baya saat memasuki ruangan dengan secangkir minuman hangat di tangannya.

"Oh! Umma!" ucap namja tadi terkejut seraya membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap wanita yang barusaja masuk tadi.

"Joongie terlalu sering melamun, tidak baik lho!" ucap wanita tadi seraya tersenyum manis. Wajah namja tadi berubah cemberut, dia mengembungkan kedua pipinya seraya mengecrutkan bibirnya.

"Umma, Joongie sudah bilang kan? Joongie sudah 20 tahun, Umma. Sudah bukan anak kecil lagi." ucap namja tadi yang sontak membuat wanita dihadapannya terkekeh geli.

"Iya, iya. Umma mengerti. Umma juga tahu anak Umma sudah mulai jatuh cinta sekarang ya?" wanita tadi tetap terkekeh geli.

"Umma!" ucap namja tadi dengan wajah bersemu kemudian membalikkan badannya kembali menghadap jendela.

"Hahahaha.. Joongie-nya Umma sudah dewasa sekarang ya? Kalau Joongie benar-benar mencintainya. Yakinlah Tuhan akan mempertemukan kalian kembali. Umma pergi ya?" ucap wanita tadi kemudian meninggalkan namja tadi sendirian.

"Mempertemukan kami kembali? Apa iya Tuhan akan melakukannya untukku?" lirih namja tadi kemudian berjalan perlahan meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri sedari tadi.

**To Be Continue **

**A/n:**

Annyeong minna! (^_^)/

Saia kembali lagi dengan fic abal terbaru dari saia…

Okeh, langsung aja yak.. X3

Read n review, please..

Review dari minna menentukan langkah fic ini selanjutnya. Hohoho xp


End file.
